


like a song you don't understand

by heterocosmica



Series: Happy Snape family AU [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Severus Snape plays guitar, somewhat resolved sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterocosmica/pseuds/heterocosmica
Summary: August 19th 1978*Severus and Sanela have their first music gig.
Relationships: Petunia Evans Dursley/Severus Snape
Series: Happy Snape family AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1150418
Kudos: 12





	like a song you don't understand

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one, I just wanted to add some additional context for the August 1978 chapter of [many a little makes a mickle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486310?view_full_work=true).
> 
> *
> 
> Part of the Happy Snape family AU. If you want to check out more of this AU (including the edits) check out my [tumblr tag for it](http://heterocosmica.tumblr.com/tagged/snape-family). Hope you have as much fun with this as I am!
> 
> *
> 
> comments on my fics are always moderated, hate will not be published, if you don't like Snape just don't read this

Being on stage is a certain kind of rush, the smell of lager and sweat surrounding them gives it a special power. He's adrenaline and heat and there's nothing but the rumbling in his ears and the rough glide of the strings on his fingertips. They've started a bit early, and though he's searching for Michael and Lily and- And Petunia, mostly Petunia, in the crowd, he knows they won't be there. The train isn't in the city yet.

He invited her on a whim, in a moment of courage that very swiftly poured out of him the moment she left his sight. It feels like his hands had been shaking since. Still, as he sees her walk in, his body stills, calms. She's right there, just to hear him play.

She's standing in the crowd, in a dark orange dress, bathed in the dim light of the pub, she looks like the Sun. Her eyes are on him with such a focus that he feels he must be on fire from her gaze, the warmth rushing through his body as he plays, not feeling his fingers on the strings, not knowing the melody, letting his hands act independent from any thought. All that's in his mind is her, her big eyes never leaving his.

He sees Michael pull their entire little group closer to the stage and thanks him silently. As she moves, her eyes never leave his.

It's golden, they are golden, gilded by Gods and he can't take his eyes off of her.

When they're done, he rushes off the stage, not even letting himself consider he might be a bit too eager, a bit to rash. He's next to her in no time, a wide grin that he just can't shake plastered on his face as he asks her if she could, maybe, perhaps, reattach a button onto his coat. He sees Michael give him a strange look but can't follow what it means, too drunk on her sheer proximity.

He drags her away, to the back room where the barman let them leave their things, pulls her closer, buries his nose in her hair whispering her name over and over again.

Her thin fingers cling to his shirt, soaked through with sweat, pulling at the sleeves and tugging him closer.

"You smell like heaven." he breathes out and then her lips find his.

The kiss is slow yet frantic, he can feel his hands shake, one in her hair and the other on her back, pulling her closer. They're completely pressed against each other, their bodies exuding warmth, and he thinks he might never, never again need to breathe.

They pull away quickly, both shaken. She looks at him, long and unblinking, her eyes suddenly sad, and then the moment's passed and she's wiping her lipstick off his lips and he's waving his want to straighten their clothes and neaten her hair.

Before they leave the room, he takes her hand in his, gives her warm fingers a gentle squeeze, and then the moment is gone.


End file.
